Somethings Change, Some Don't
by CharmedCat17
Summary: Takes place after the last chapter of Different Takes. What Cat and Chris see when they walked through the port and what happens afterwards.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own them.  
  
Where are we?  
  
Chris and Cat walked through the portal entering the world they had left months ago to change. It looked changed Buildings were all there; the bridge was still standing in one piece. They were standing in front of the angel in the park.  
  
"We did it." Chris said  
  
Cat didn't say anything.  
  
Chris looked at her to see what was the matter; she was in a trance of some sort.  
  
"Cat." Chris said  
  
"Shhh... I am trying to concentrate." She said  
  
"On what?"  
  
"To see if this is real." Cat said as she closed her eyes.  
  
Chris stood next to her for about a minute. "Did you figure it out yet?" Chris asked  
  
"You never had much patience." Cat said  
  
"Nope, and either do you." Chris said as he stood in front of her and put his arms around her waist. "Lets go to the Manor. It will be easier to see if we have changed anything." Chris said as he orbed them both to the manor.  
  
Upon arriving they looked around the attic, which Chris had brought them too. They looked around. "No ropes." Chris said as he looked around. "The book is really here." He said as he walked over to the stand it sat on.  
  
"Something still doesn't feel right." Cat said  
  
"Well let's check the rest of the house." Chris said as he grabbed Cat's hand and walked her down the stairs; they were going to search the house for any sign that something was off. They checked all of the bedrooms and found them as if someone had been sleeping in them, moments ago. They then headed for the bottom floor.  
  
They two walked into the main hallway, and looked into the living room. They still saw that no one was there.  
  
"Are you sure you brought us back to the right time?" Chris asked  
  
"Yea, very." Cat said, as she headed toward the dinning room. There was no one there. But there were plates with food on them, the food still steaming. "Something is wrong."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and finally spotted someone. The women had brown hair down to her lower back. She seemed to be washing dishes. But she was unmoving.  
  
"Mom." Chris asked as he approached her.  
  
The person didn't respond.  
  
"Mom, it's Chris." Chris said.  
  
The women had not moved a muscle and did not seem to notice that there was someone there.  
  
Chris walked toward the being; he was about to touch it when Cat grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"What?" Chris asked  
  
"That isn't your mother." Cat said  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Tell me what you think about it.   



	2. The Attack

I do not own Charmed

Sorry it took me awhile to update I had some person matters to deal with and then I had writers block and I now know where I want the story to end up.

The Attack

"What do you mean that's not my mother?" Chris asked  
  
"She's right I'm not your mother." The brown hair women said as she turned around. The face was all painted, much like Belthazor, her face was white, with black marks.  
  
"You're getting better at this, everyday." They heard a masculine voice say.  
  
Both Cat and Chris looked over at the stairs that led down to the basement. They saw Wyatt standing there.  
  
"Wyatt." Chris said  
  
"Glad to know you didn't forget what I look like little brother." Wyatt said as he waved his hand and Chris went flying into one of the kitchen walls.  
  
"Leave him alone." Cat said.  
  
"Why? So you can get away, I know I cannot hurt you yet, but if I hurt poor little Chris enough then it will take a toll on you, then I can make it so you wont escape or wont be able to escape. It's that right." Wyatt said  
  
"Don't piss me off, Wyatt." Cat said  
  
"That's her job." Wyatt said as the Demon with white skin came toward Catheren.  
  
"This, is going to be fun." The demon said as it came toward her. When she was within touching distance the demon, started to throw punches and kicks at Catheren. Catheren blocked all of them with ease.  
  
Wyatt was fighting with Chris, by hand for once. Chris didn't notice more demons come into the room and attack Cat.  
  
"You want to know why there were no ropes and the book was there." Wyatt asked his brother as he swung his right fist toward Chris's head. Chris didn't say anything as he ducked avoiding the punch with ease. "I knew you were coming, I made my demons move all of it the minute I sensed you came back here to me. I would have you already in that cage if Cat hadn't stopped you an inch from my trap." Wyatt said angrily.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Chris said as he kick at his brother. Just narrowly missing him as Wyatt moved an inch out of the way.  
  
"That didn't disappoint me. What disappoints me is that you can almost hit me, and that you went back in to first place." Wyatt said just before Chris hit him with a fist to the right cheek.  
  
As Wyatt stumbles back Chris looked around the room and saw that ten demons were fighting with Cat. He started towards her when Wyatt flew him across the room. Making him land on the counter hard.  
  
The noise must have distracted Cat long enough for one or two to grab her. Since the noises of punching and kicking stopped. Chris looked up at the place Cat was and he saw two demons had her arms, one had her legs, another was covering her mouth so she wouldn't be able to say a spell, and one was covering her eyes. Chris could feel the energy in the room growing and he knew that it was Cat's she was trying to break free and soon would be able to. Unfortunately Wyatt knew that too. Wyatt formed a fist and Chris' oxygen was cut off. He was being slowly lifted into the air.  
  
"Stop struggling now Cat or Chris isn't going to live to see how this ends." Wyatt said.  
  
The energy in the room had stopped growing. But none of the power diminished.  
  
"Paul." Wyatt called  
  
A pair of dark orbs appeared and Chris knew what was coming. A man dressed in black appeared.  
  
"Yes." Paul said  
  
"Watch him closely, any movement and you can shot him." Wyatt said to Paul before he let Chris fall to the ground.  
  
Wyatt walked over to Cat, leaving Chris half watching him and Paul at the same time.  
  
"Now Cat, if you try anything stupid you are going to get Chris killed. Understand?" Wyatt asked  
  
Cat nodded her head at the best of her ability, since she had all the demons holding her down.  
  
"Now you are going to help with something." Wyatt said as she moved his hand and the demons hand came off of her mouth.  
  
"Like what." Cat spat out.  
  
"All in good time." Wyatt said as he moved his hand again and now Cat could see. "And don't think about orbing the house is orb proof, and only the demons and I can leave through the doors and windows. Don't even try to escape." Wyatt brought his hand in front of Catheren's face and then placed it on her head. "You see I want your power but I have to see how you got it first." Wyatt said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Let me in Cat." Wyatt said  
  
After about a minute of getting nowhere, Wyatt took his hand off of Cat's head.  
  
"What's the matter, master?" One of the demons asked.  
  
"She is to powerful. She needs to be weakened."  
  
"I can do that Master." The same demon said as he got up and formed a fireball in his hand, and threw it at her.  
  
Cat cried out in pain as he fire ball hit her in the stomach burning the shirt she had on to bits, and burning her skin Only her bra remained there.  
  
"Not what I meant." Wyatt yelled as he looked down at the burnt skin on Catheren's stomach, "Get Sage." He said as he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
The demon that threw the fireball left in search of Sage.  
  
Wyatt returned a minute later with a piece of cloth in his hand. "I know Chris wouldn't mind you wearing this." Wyatt said as he approached Cat and the demons holding her down. "Let her go." He commanded. The demons did as they were told but still Cat couldn't move. "There is a paralyzing spell on you. You wont be able to move until it is lifted or the time for the spell runs out. Now I am going to put his shirt on you." Wyatt said as he sat beside Cat and helped her sit up.  
  
Wyatt ran his hands over Catheren's arms to get her into the sitting position. Then he slowly pulled to shirt over her exposed torso. Chris watched as his brother swept his hands slowly over Catheren's body. Chris was ready to throw himself at his brother, but knew that if he tried them he would get shot with the darklighters arrow and he couldn't risk it. He would need all of his strength to get out of this mess with Catheren. If he were shot with the arrow he would become a burden in the escape.  
  
Chris spotted the demon as it reappear next to his boss with another person. Chris wasn't sure who it was. From the look of the person it was a girl, it had a small petit figure, long blond hair.  
  
"Boss Sage it here." The demon said to Wyatt.  
  
"Good." Wyatt said standing. He turned toward the person the demon had brought. "Glad you could make it." Wyatt said.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sage said.  
  
"Do it. She cannot attack you." Wyatt said.  
  
Sage took a step toward Cat and then threw her hand toward Cat it went into her stomach with ease.  
  
Then Chris knew who Sage was. Sage was a phoenix, and she was taking Cat's powers. Chris saw pain on Cat's face as she tried desperately to hold onto her magic. She was defenseless and being attack.  
  
'Help' The thought trickle across Chris' mind. He knew it was Cat. Chris didn't care anymore if he was going to live or die. He had to help her. He waved his arm and Sage was thrown across the room.  
  
Wyatt looked at his brother with surprise, and angry written on his face. Chris felt the arrow pierce through his shoulder. He fell to the floor in pain. He looked at Cat and could see the fear in her eyes, fear that hasn't been there for a long time. He could feel her fear and it intensified his own. They were going to die here or at least he was. Wyatt wasn't going to get him be healed at least not at the moment. He watched at Cat's mouth moved, he couldn't figure out what was being said. That's when he felt something pulling him away from her. His body was being dragged but he couldn't tell by what. He hadn't felt someone grab him, but then again he couldn't feel his legs or arms. The only reason he knew he was moving was because for one thing he was getting farther away from Cat and the other thing was the floor was going past him. Wyatt hadn't moved his hand, it would have been faster than this if he had. He saw that both Wyatt's and Cat's hair were being pulled in his direction then somewhat thrashing about. He looked to his brothers face for a second and realized he was just as shocked at what was happening as Chris was.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Tell me what you think I would like two reviews to continue, though I will update with one. I just want to know that people are reading this.


	3. Chris

I do not own any of the characters on Charmed, The idea and Catheren are the only ones I have created that will be in most of the chapters. I have also created some demons hope you like it.

Chris

Chris realized what was happening, once he was inside of the tunnel. Cat had sent him back to the past, to save Wyatt again, but she was risking herself in the process.   
  
Back in the Future.  
  
"Stupid girl." Wyatt said as his brother disappeared into the time vortex.   
  
"If I was stupid I would have let him stay here and be hurt by you." Cat said in response to what Wyatt had said to her. She was weak from being drained.   
  
"You are going to pay for this." Wyatt said.  
  
"I already am." Cat said.  
  
"How so?" Wyatt asked  
  
"By seeing my mother working for you. You brought her back didn't you?"  
  
"Isn't it fun, I get to hurt you through your family and you hurt me through mine."  
  
"You are the one who is doing the hurting."  
  
"Why is that, because I want Chris to join me? He is my brother, my flesh and blood; we are more powerful together then apart."  
  
"No you are more powerful with his help, that is why you want him to come back and help you, but you wont get him. You never will cross him over."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Wyatt said "Take her to the basement." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
The white skinned demon with black markings came forwards and picked Cat up, she brought her down to the basement and locked the door, so she wouldn't be able to get out.  
  
In the Present  
  
It's been three months since baby Chris was born, and the sisters were under attack by some strange demon named Abaddon. The Charmed Ones were up in the attic and Leo was watching the two children Up There.  
  
"There's no spell to kill him." Phoebe said as she finished looking in the book.  
  
"My freezing isn't doing very well, it lasts less then ten seconds. Hurry up and find away to destroy him." Piper called as she raised her hands and flicked her fingers to freeze the guy again.  
  
"He isn't in the book." Paige called to her sister  
  
"Come up with something, would you." Piper called back again trying to freeze the demon in front of her.  
  
Suddenly a large gust of wind came through the attic and they saw the wall on the far end start to glow, blue. Phoebe and Paige stared at the glowing triquatra on the wall. Piper half looked and half froze the demon they were trying to fight. They all watched a person was thrown out of the glowing wall and landed in front of them. They all recognized it at once. It was Chris. But he had a darklighters arrow coming out of his shoulder. The glowing on the wall stopped and Chris looked around and saw where he was. He concentrated and the demon his mother was freezing and thrown the demon across the room.   
  
The demon stood up for a minute then shimmered out.  
  
"Oh, God, Chris." Piper said as she went over to her son.   
  
Both Paige and Phoebe came over too. Piper took the arrow out of Chris' shoulder as Chris screamed in pain.   
  
"Leo" Piper called looking up at the ceiling. "We need you now."   
  
A second later orbs started at appear. When the orbs took place, Leo, Wyatt, and baby Chris could be seen. Wyatt was standing next to his father, and Chris was being held in Leo's arms.   
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked. He had not seen older Chris yet.  
  
"Heal him." Piper said  
  
Leo saw older Chris and immediately went over to him, still holding baby Chris. Wyatt was still also holding onto his father's hand. When he bent down next to big Chris he handed baby Chris to Piper.  
  
"I cannot, I have to poison on my hands." Piper said not knowing if she did or not.  
  
Leo ended up handing baby Chris to Paige and let go of baby Wyatt's hand as he started to heal Chris.   
  
The familiar golden glow appeared, but Chris' wound did not heal.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked  
  
"I don't know, he still has a heartbeat and is breathing so he isn't died. I don't understand why I can't heal him." Leo said  
  
Paige was having problems holding on to baby Chris, who was squirming in her arms. He wouldn't stop.  
  
"Chris stop it." Paige called to baby Chris. "You're going to end up falling." She said  
  
The other three adults looked at Paige to see what kind of problems she was having holding this child.   
  
Suddenly baby Chris climbed over Paige's shoulder and jumped over.  
  
"No." The four adults cried.  
  
"Chris." Paige cried as she tried to orb the infant child to her, but it didn't work. Baby Chris was a matter of inches from the ground...

Ennd of Chapter

Tell me what you think, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but I am hoping to get reviews for this chapter, maybe you guys didn't see it or you haven't been on for awhile i don't know, let me know what you think if you want to know how this ends.


	4. Dilemma

I do not own Charmed

Nobody reviewed. I miss the reviews. Oh, well, I wanted to finish the story so it can get out of my head, so even if you guy don't review I will still update, but that will be on my own time. The more revies I have the faster I will update. If anyone is reading this.

Dilemma

"Chris." Paige cried as she tried to orb the infant child to her, but it didn't work. Baby Chris was a matter of inches from the ground...When he stopped and was floating in the air. "I didn't do that." Paige said as she was completely confused.

"I did." Chris said weakly, trying to stay conscious.

"How, you didn't move a muscle?" Leo asked

"Not me exactly, but baby me." Chris said. As Big Chris said this baby Chris was coming over to big Chris.

"How so?" Leo asked

"I can levitate." Chris said

"You never told us." Phoebe said

"You never asked." Chris said as he coughed

"Why cannot I heal you?" Leo asked

"Because part of my pain is from Cat, and she had some of her powers drained by a phoenix." Chris said

"Why?" Piper asked

"Because Wyatt hasn't changed." Chris said as he coughed again.

Baby Chris was now sitting right next to big Chris.

"What is he doing?" Piper asked

"I don't know, I don't remember being that small." Chris said

Baby Chris' hands started to glow and Big Chris' wound started to heal.

"I though you said you couldn't heal." Phoebe said

"I cannot." Chris said, wondering why his younger self could heal him, himself.

A minute later Big Chris was healed. Big Chris sat up and little Chris raised his arms wanting to be held. Piper stared toward baby Chris and picked him up, he started to cry, and wave his arms toward Big Chris.

"It seems you like yourself." Paige said.

"Not funny." Chris said as he started to stand up. He grimaced as he started to stand.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"Nothing." Chris said.

Back in the future 

Wyatt was down in the basement with Cat and he was trying to get her talk.

"I know you want to talk." Wyatt said

"No I don't" Cat said

"I can make you, you know that right."

"No you cannot." Cat said

"Non sense, you aren't that strong anymore. So tell me."

"No."

Wyatt came towards her and jammed a knife into her thigh

Cat gasped in pain, and shut her eyes to keep from screaming.

"You can feel it but there is nothing you can do to save yourself, except to bring my brother back to me." Wyatt said

"I wont, and I cannot."

"Now why can't you?"

"Because the spell I used will open up the portal only when his mission is complete." Cat said

"I don't like that answer." Wyatt said as he twisted the knife in her thigh.

Catheren moaned in pain, her breathing was heavy, and her eyes were once again squeezed shut. "To bad." Cat said her voice shaky.

"Sage." Wyatt called into the dark basement

A puff of smoke formed and the phoenix from before came into the picture.

"Yes, Master." Sage said

"Drain her some more, this is started to piss me off." Wyatt said.

"But sir, if I don't drain her all now, it could kill her."

"Do as I say or I will find a different phoenix to do this for me."

"Sir." Sage said as he approached Cat

Back in the present 

"Chris, why is your pant leg covered in blood." Paige asked

Chris was sitting on the couch in the attic, with Piper, and his baby self next to him. Paige and Phoebe were sitting in two chairs in the attic and Leo was pacing.

Chris looked at his leg and saw that is was covered in blood and there was a dull sense of pain there.

"I'm not sure." Chris said. When a sudden sense of pain came to him in his stomach, he doubled over and grabbed his stomach.

"Chris." Piper cried, "What happened?"

The pain stopped and Chris was relieved.

"Chris." Piper said

"It's Cat."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"The connection between us is stronger then it ever has been. They are hurting her."

"But she is all powerful." Leo said remembering seeing the way Cat was when he saw her at the hospital.

"Wyatt caught us off guard, he also brought in a phoenix to drain her. They must be doing it slowly otherwise the pain wouldn't be there right now." Chris said as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Paige asked

"No." Chris said, "Unless she gets her powers back, or she has them completely drained there is nothing we can do about it."

Back in the Future. 

"So how does it feel to be hopeless?" Wyatt asked

Cat didn't answer. Wyatt put his hand on top of her head and was in. Cat knew there this was going to be her only chance. She summoned up all of the energy she had and dove into Wyatt's head searching for what changed him. A minute later, she left pain in her stomach. She retreated from Wyatt's head and looked into his eyes.

"You just made the worse mistake of your life." Wyatt said as he pulled the knife out of her stomach. The ground started to shake and Cat knew what was coming, he was summoning the Woogeyman. Wyatt left the room.

The dark shadow came and Cat knew that she had to think fast, the Woogeyman spell was not going to work for her, she was not a Halliwell, she had no chance for the spell to work.

Most of her energy was gone and she knew she was either going to die, become evil, or if she had the energy she might be able to say one spell.

End of Chapter.

Nobody review, I am sad. Oh, well. Cannot always have a hit. If you like it or if you don't tell me why. This story does end happily.


	5. The Change

I do not own Charmed or the characters you reconize from the show.

The Change

Chris sat on the couch in the attic again. He had been talking to the sisters but he got distracted with a dust particle. Which was floating over the wall he had just come though. He was scared, he didn't know if it was him or of it was Cat, it could have been both. He was just about to look away when the wall started to glow. He stood up.

"Chris what is it?" Phoebe asked. She looked at the wall and didn't see anything wrong with it.

"The portal." Chris said

The three sisters looked again and saw the war with out the portal on it.

Chris watched as he saw a figure come out of it. He recognized it, it was Cat, but something had come with her a dark shadow. He saw it and knew that it was the Woogeyman. Then it all disappeared, all of it, Cat, the portal, and the Woogeyman.

"Chris are you alright?" Piper asked

"I thought I just saw Cat." Chris said

"No, what did you mean the portal." Paige asked

"It was open." Chris said

"No Chris it wasn't." Piper said "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah." Chris said just as he was about to turn away the portal opened.

"Okay, now the portal is open." Phoebe said standing up from where she sat.

Wind wiped around the room.

"Cat." Chris said as he moved towards to portal. He stood in front of it just as a body was thrown through. Chris caught her but the force knocked them both to the ground.

"Hey, Chris, nice catch." Cat said weakly.

"The Woogey is coming" Chris warned.

Cat looked towards the portal just as the dark shadow came through. She raised her hand and it froze in place.

"Is that...?" Phoebe began.

"Yeah," said as she lay where she was.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked

"Tired, drained, and in pain." Cat said as she tried to get up. "But that is what happens when you find out something that the all powerful all jerk Wyatt does want you to know."

"What did you find out?" Chris asked

"Well lots for starters." Cat said

"Like?" Chris asked

"I found out why he turned." Cat said

"How?" Chris asked, who was still under Cat.

"Well, after seeing you get stabbed by Gideon, that is when it started, then his father killing everything he could get his hands on."

"What?" Chris asked

They heard footsteps on the stairs and Leo bust through the doorway.

"I heard a crush, it everything alright?" Leo asked

"Yes and no." Cat said as she again tried to sit up she managed.

"Cat?" Leo asked

"Yeah, it's me." Cat said

"You look like hell." Leo said

"Why thank you." Cat said

Chris was sitting up now and was slightly supporting Cat as she sat up.

"Leo, you have to promise me something." Cat said, "Or I will make you forget all about me and Chris here."

"Sure what?" Leo asked

"You have to promise me that you will not do after Barbus or any other demon, in order to take revenge for Chris."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here goes. Chris came back in the past." Cat began

"We already know this." Piper said

"No, let me finish." Cat said

"Okay." Phoebe said

"In our future Chris went back before, before This Chris came back, a different one came back from the future. I don't know how to explain it very well. When I was growing I heard you guys talking about a whitelight come back from the future to help you save Wyatt, but he never told you who he was. If I came back too, then I would probably make you forget who he was. Different times are happening at the same time."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked

"Well, the reason Chris and I can come to the present is because both our times are happening at the same time."

"That doesn't help." Phoebe said

"Well, the past, present, and future are happening at the same time. That is the only reason that we can travel through time. So there is a time when you are finding out that you are the Charmed Ones also a time when Wyatt was born, also when, Chris was born, also what we are talking about now. Then there is the stuff that happens in the future, and Wyatt getting pissed because Chris went through the portal, also when I went through. A being cannot be in two places at once. But because Chris and I aren't like our younger selves exactly we are able to be in the same time as our selves. It has to do with the powers we get when we grow up. Okay, remember when Chris was in the future and you wrote him a spell so he could get his powers back. To you, it was seconds before he showed up but for him is was minutes, or hours, I don't know exactly. When I sent Chris to the past, the last time. I was in the future for about three days. Chris was here for about what?"

"Two hours." Phoebe said

"Everything you do, in the past, is reflected in the future. When you wrote the spell, it was already in there for Chris, since Chris was in the future. So there are different us' in the different times, since we are already grown and now you see baby Chris and Big Chris together, you have the same person living at the same time. Are you starting to understand it?"

"Sort of." Paige said "So what you two did, coming back, your future selves had already come back before you were born, right?"

"Yes." Cat said

"I think I get it." Piper said. "All different times past, present, and future, are happening right now. So at this very moment, in a different time, we are becoming the Charmed Ones, Me, Prue, and Phoebe, but one set of our past selves have already lost Prue, and have met Paige, and are now the new Charmed Ones."

"Yes." Cat said.

"I still think it gives me a headache but I do understand it better." Phoebe said. "Why didn't you ever explain it that way when you would try to explain time travel to us, Leo?"

"I don't know."

"I'm glad. But I think I should go and take care of what I came here to do. Chris are you with me?" Cat asked as she stood up.

"Right behind you." Chris said as he walked toward the attic door.

The two walked out.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked

"We are going to see Wyatt." Cat said

"Why?" Chris asked

"We have to show him you aren't died and I have to take his memory of you dieing away, since that is the start of all of this mess." Cat answered

"So if I didn't ever come back, Wyatt would have been good?" Chris asked

"The world is a confusing thing, but with every group we come closer to what we want. Sometime Prue might not even be died, But we all live in our lives, we cannot change that. Maybe when your baby self grows up he wont have to come back. I am going to write a note in the book of shadows, in the past once we save Wyatt, it will warn them. It will appear after Wyatt was born, and about the time of the Titan's come again."

"So about the time that I come back."

"Yes"

"But what if the warning comes to soon. If they kill Gideon before you are concieved you wont be around. That would set us back some."

"Yes. I'll be there to watch over the family to make sure that evil Wyatt never comes to power again. After I am concieved I will tell them that Gideon is the mastermind behind the turning." Cat said.

"But..." Chris said

"I didn't say that." Cat said as they neared Wyatt's room, where he was playing.

"You were going to." Chris said

"Well, evil Wyatt, could have come from the other world, since evil you and evil me were fighting to make the world evil."

"Could that have been it?" Chris asked

"I don't know we could try to make it so it doesn't." Cat said

"Why don't you make it so no one can cross over, even a powerful person. You could make it so that the spell doesn't work, and make it so that no one can pass but you." Chris said

"It's worth a shot. But lets take care of Wyatt right now." Cat said as she turned into Wyatt's room.

"Cris." Wyatt said as he came up to him.

"Hey, buddy." Chris said, looking at Cat.

Wyatt looked at him funny, as if knowing that he should be died.

"Want to play a game?" Chris asked

Wyatt nodded his head.

"What do you want to play? Show me." Chris said

Wyatt ran across the room, and picked up some matchbox cars, and map, which was designed for the cars.

Chris sat down and Wyatt sat next to him. Wyatt looked up at Cat. When she came closer, he put up his shield. Cat took a step back and Wyatt lower his shield.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked

"He does, remember me?" Cat said

"Why?" Chris asked, "He met you before."

"But I have changed, and he can sense it." Cat said

"Try again, you have to get close to him to take the memory." Chris said

"I know." Cat said as she took a step closer, the shield when up. "But I don't want him to think that his shield can be put down."

"What?"

"When Gideon made it so he could go after Wyatt, he took away Wyatt's trust in that strangers or people with lots of power are friends. He has to recognize me before he will feel safe with me around."

"So you have to have his trust?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Cat said

The shield was still up, separating Cat from Chris and Wyatt. Chris stood up.

"Don't Chris." Cat said

"Why?"

"Just don't." Cat said. She was still looking into Wyatt's eyes, and Wyatt into Cat's.

The shield went down, and Cat took another step closer to him. The shield did not go up again.

"He trusts you now?" Chris asked

"I let him see into my mind, you cannot lie and cover stuff up on the inside of your mind, only the outside of it, the first layer." Cat said as she sat down beside Wyatt. Who was getting closer to her.

"He seems to like and trust you now." Chris said, taking his seat next to Cat.

"Seems to." Cat said.

Wyatt looked down at the cars in front of him and she was entered his mind. He didn't seem to notice her doing it. She took his bad memories of Gideon, and Barbus working together, she took his memories of Chris being stabbed, up until he arrived at the hospital to see his newborn brother born. She replaced then with stuff that he would normally see, Chris and him playing a game in the attic, and being at Darrel's house for safekeeping.

She came out of his mind. Wyatt was playing cars with Chris.

Chris looked at her. "Did you do it?" He asked

"Yes." Cat said slightly sad.

"Then why are you seeming like you want to cry?" Chris asked

"I saw you get stabbed, and I wasn't there to help you."

"You couldn't have helped me, you know that." Chris said. "I had to die to that the world went back to the rightful way. Leo had to kill Gideon, and have some much anger to do so, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the world back and we would all have to be happy, and cheerful."

"I should have been there." Cat said

"You couldn't have." Chris said, and then looked to Wyatt. "Listen buddy I have to go now. Okay." Chris said as he stood up

Wyatt came over and gave him a hug on the legs. Then saw that Cat was standing too, and asked to he held, she picked him up and walked back to the attic with him.

"Did you guys do what you had to do?" Piper asked

"He doesn't remember a thing." Cat said "What he remembers is playing cars with Chris, and also being at Darrel's. I know that you guys aren't the best of friend right now, but it's better he doesn't have to worry about why he was left at the house alone. Darrel's wife was there with him and she was playing with him, like she usually does."

"Thank you." Piper said as she took the child from Cat's arms.

"So do you need a spell to go back?" Phoebe asked

"No. We just have to be in the same place as we left, and if we have changed the future then we will be sent back to our time." Cat said.

"So why did you guys come back up here?" Paige asked

"Well for one this, Wyatt was getting lonely, another, to say goodbye, and also to pick up what came through the portal with me." Cat said as she walked past the Charmed Ones, and picked up the frozen Woogeyman.

"Wait, when did your mother die? Maybe, you can save her?" Piper said

"My mother, my real mother has to die, as does my adopted family, otherwise the future wont play out right. I might not have gotten close to your family. I could be the one who turns the world evil, growing up with a demon, makes you evil usually. Also seeing good and evil live together, even if it is for love. Doesn't make it any better, which kind of blurred the line for me when I was younger. I need for my family die if you are ever going to be able to have the life we are supposed to be."

Chris and Cat headed towards their area's. After giving all of the Charmed Ones hugs.

"So when are we going back? I mean what time zone?"

"After I left." Cat said as she headed toward the basement.

Seconds later the two disappeared in front of the Charmed Ones, Leo, baby Chris, and baby Wyatt.

End of Chapter

It anybody is reading this, please review, I miss the reviews.


	6. The END

I do not pwn Charmed or it's character

The END

Chris appeared in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor. No one could be seen.

"Cat?" Chris called as he ran down the stairs. The Woogeyman could have her, was what he was worried about.

"Yeah" Cat called up the stairs.

Chris was half way down the stairs as he spotted Cat lying against the wall across from him. He ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked

"I've been better." Cat said

"And the Woogey?" Chris asked

Cat pulled her hand out, and threw the dark shadow that was in her hand towards the center of the room. It disappeared into vapor.

"Why did it do that?" Chris asked

"Because it was returning to the ground, it hadn't been released in this time." Cat said as she started to stand up.

Chris helped her to keep her from falling. 

"Did your powers come back?" Chris asked

"I think so, I am just and dizzy, since I was stabbed."

"Wouldn't, if we'd fixed the timeline, not have been stabbed?"

"It still doesn't change the fact that I lost a lot of blood, my body, and yours have the scars and pains that we had in the future we came to change from, we will also have scars and cuts from the future we are in now."

"So your saying we fixed it?" Chris asked

"Or mad it worse."

"Did you already block the other world?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I did it before I got here." Cat said

"Well there is once place that we can go for you to make the guessing stop. Let's go." Chris said as he orbed them both to the top of the Golden Gate bridge.

Chris stepped away from Cat and let her concentrate.

When she opened her eyes, he couldn't wait any longer.

"So, did we fix it?" Chris asked

"Yeah, we did." Cat said

Chris ran over to her and hugged her close. He didn't want to let go. She hugged him back. The feeling made him so happy, which he hadn't been for years.

"We did it." Chris said

"Yeah, we did." Cat said

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He was unshed tears

"Why are you crying?" Chris asked

"Just happy that it is over." Cat said

They both looked out onto the city in front of them. All of the builds were still standing, and there were new builds along with the old. Chris hugged Cat's back to his front, so they both would be able to see what they have accomplished. They orbed back to the manor, into the attic. The book was there, the ropes where gone. Chris and Cat walked over to the door, and looked out. They descended the stairs and walked the hall way that lead to the stairs that ended in the hall on the bottom floor.

"Chris." A male voice said

Chris turned and saw his brother standing in the doorway.

"Wyatt." Chris said

"You know you should just pop the question already, we are sick of waiting for you too." Wyatt said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked

"Don't play dumb with me. You already asked my advice on it and you should just do it now. She already knows you are going to."

"What are you talking about?" Cat said

"Come on, you know what I am talking about, he wants to propose to you, and you already know this, come on, what is with you and your need to play dumb." Wyatt said. "If you need me, I will be in the shower." Wyatt said as he disappeared into his room.

"Okay, we have missed some stuff." Cat said

"Lets just make it down stairs now since we are just about there." Chris said

"Sounds good to me." Cat said

They walked down the stairs and looked around. It was the same, except a little bit updated.

They walked into the kitchen, and saw a Brunette standing over the sink.

"It is?" Chris asked

"Yeah, it's Piper." Cat said

"Now I know that I am died, but come on, it hasn't been that long, what did you two, get too much sun, on your trip." Piper said

"But how?" Chris asked

"You called me to give you advice." Piper said

"Wait what trip?" Cat asked

"You two were going to be going to Boston for the Bruins vs. Blues game, also you were going to go to Florida, so you could be alone. But, wait, I know what's going on. I guess I should inform you."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked

"This is you two, coming back from the past. You don't remember changing it do you. Well I know a witch who can help. Phoebe." Piper said (she yelled Phoebe) "Now there is no personal gain because we want you guys to know what you two are now."

"Are now?" Cat asked

"Well, you too, are well, together, and Chris was about to propose to you, before you came back. Wait if you came back does that mean that the other you(s) are died?"

"No this is our timeline. We left and now we're back. The trip we were on was the one to the past." Cat said

"Are you sure?" Piper asked

"Yes." Cat said "Your Chris and Cat disappeared right?"

"Yes."

"Well that is because they were going into the past. Like we did."

"Okay, then." Piper said "Now where is my sister, Pheobe." She yelled

"What?" Phoebe said as she materialized in the kitchen.

"You need to help them." Piper said

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"How did you do that?" Chris asked

"Oh, they are the ones who have changed the future." Phoebe said "I'm died, as is your mother, and Paige."

"You could have told us when we were going to die." Piper said

"Well did you tell your mother when she was going to die, when you saw her?" Chris asked

"Well, yes, and no. I was going to tell her, but figured that it wouldn't be right so we didn't do it." Phoebe said

"Exactly." Chris said

"Phoebe make them remember, all of it." Piper said

"As you wish." Phoebe said. She came towards the two, and then they were both blasted with memories. Of, their lives growing up, your first kiss, both families dieing. How much they cared for each other. That Chris was about to Propose.

When the memories stopped coming, they looked at the Piper and Phoebe.

"I think we should leave them alone." Piper said

"No, I think you were here first." Chris said as he grabbed Cat's hand and orbed them on top of the bridge.

"So why are we here again?" Cat asked, but already knew the answer.

Chris kissed her passionately. Not wanting the touch to end. When they did brake apart, Chris got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked

"What?" Cat asked

"You heard me." Chris said as he pulled out a ring. He opened the box to reveal what a silver ring, with a wide band, the band had stars and moons engraved on the side and a deep blue cystal was on the top. "Well."

"Of course I will." Cat said

Chris stood up and picked the ring up, he slide it on her finger. Then they kissed again then orbed to Chirs' room.

The END

well that is all I have written, I am thinking about making a story about them growing up. Since I was told that it would be an interesting one and at least one person seemed interested in it.


End file.
